Funday
by TheRoseInTheRoad
Summary: Cat Valentine has made Mondays Fundays! But when this Fun-day isn't going her way can a certain boy named Beck Oliver turn it all around. Bat One-shot. :


It was a beautiful Monday morning before school. Well according to a happy red head named Cat Valentine it was. She had just woken up and was getting ready for school.

She skipped downstairs to greet her mother. "Yay it's Fun-day!" She yelled while coming down the stairs. Cats mother smiled at her daughter before softly replying, "Dear don't you mean Monday?"

"I know its Monday Mom, but most people don't like Mondays so I decided to call them Fun-days." She said matter-of-factly while pouring her cereal.

"Well aright then. Oh and who are you getting a ride from? Remember when I told you yesterday that your brother couldn't take you to school because of his appointment?"

"Yes mom I remembered, and don't worry Jade told me she would give me a ride today!" Cat answered while washing her dishes.

She dried her hands and checked her found finding one new message from jade.

_Cat I'm here. Get out._

"Bye mom, love you!" She yelled.

She made her way to Jade's car, opened the door, and sat in the passenger seat.

"Hi Jadey are you having a good Fun-day yet?" The red head asked her best friend.

"It's Monday morning, I'm tired, and I haven't had my coffee yet! So no I'm not having a good fun-day." Jade spat out.

"Oh does someone need a hug?" Cat replied while out-stretching her arms.

"NO!"

The rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

The two arrived at school, Jade stopped at Skybucks so she was less irritable. Her and Cat walked into school; Jade told Cat she would meet up with her after getting a pair of scissors from her locker. Cat walked toward her locker and spotted Tori and Andre.

They were sitting against the lockers with their heads stuck in textbooks. The two barely noticed Cat.

"Hi Tori and Andre!" Cat sweetly greeted her friends.

"Cat we're kind of busy so can you go." Tori replied without even looking up.

"Yeah lil red, we have a huge test today and we have to study." Andre agreed.

"Kay kay, I guess I'll talk to you later then."

Her friends nodded without looking up and continued studying.

Cat got a feeling in the pit her stomach, it was the feeling she got before shed a few tears.

She walked over to Jade, hoping she would talk to her.

"What's with the sad Face?" Jade questioned without looking out of her locker.

"Well so far today hasn't been a very fun day." She explained.

"That's because it's Monday. Now come on let's get to class." Jade answered as she grabbed cat's wrist pulling het to their first period.

Today wasn't turning out to be much of a fun day after all.

* * *

**Sikowitz Class: **

"Hi Robbie!" Cat said as cheerfully as she could let out.

"Hey Cat, how's your Monday been? He said in a failed attempt to flirt with her.

"Well..." she started "Ah aye Rob you sure you wanna hear this, because I don't." Rex stated from Robbie's lap. "Rex!" Robbie yelled at his puppet.

"Enough, kids class is starting in 5, 4, 3, 2, 2 ½, 1." Sikowitz yelled as an attempt to control his class.

"Now let's talk about acting. Acting is when you act. Any questions? No. Well then Tori, Robbie, Andre, Jade, and Beck come on stage."

Cat raised her hand.

"Yes Cat do you have a question?"

"Oh I was wondering if I could be in the scene too." She asked as sweetly as she could.

"Aww does little Cat want to be in the scene with all her best friends?" she nodded her head quickly in response. "Well you can't, but you know what you can have? A lemon; here take the lemon."

He threw the lemon at her; she stared at the lemon in her hands deciding to make the best of it. She giggled to herself while peeling the lemon.

She bit into the lemon: experiencing its sour flavor. She screamed a shriek so loud causing the whole class to turn around and stare at her.

"It's sour." She explained.

* * *

**Lunch time: **

Beck was alone at the lunch table waiting for his friends, until he spotted his red-headed friend who looked quite glum.

"Hey Cat." Beck smiled, "what's up."

The red head sighed while plopping down next to her friend Beck.

"That was a big sigh, what was the big sigh for?" He questioned her.

She turned the other way so she wouldn't be facing him; she didn't want to talk about it.

He frowned, not satisfied with the she avoiding the questions.

Beck stood up circled around the table till he was facing his friend and kneeled down. He removed a piece of hair that was covering her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Now please tell me, I don't like seeing you this way; I love seeing my cheerful, sweet, and kind kitty Cat." He asked her while sporting a puppy-dog face.

She smiled at her friends antics before starting, "Well his morning when I got to school Tori and Andre were too busy to talk to me so I was sad, then in class Rex was mean to me, and then I couldn't be in that scene with you and all the others; today is supposed to be fun-day!"

"Fun-day?" He questioned.

"Yeah fun-day; you know how most people don't like Mondays?" She started.

"Yeah."

"Well I like Mondays and I decided to call them fun-days! But today hasn't been much fun at all, so maybe today isn't fun-day after all. It might just be plain old Monday."

Beck adored his friend Cat for many reasons, and this was one of them; she always had a way of being different. Everyone hates Mondays so therefor she loves them.

He stood up and grinned at her, "Well Cat fun-day isn't over; why don't the two of us hangout after school? I can guarantee it will be the best fun-day you've ever had."

Her eyes lit up; she hadn't been this happy since she got her stuffed giraffe!

* * *

**After school:**

"Beck where are we going?" Cat giggled as she tried to peak through her blindfold.

The two were in Beck's truck; He had blind folded her and told her that they were going somewhere special.

"Now Cat, what fun would it be if I just told you where we're going?" He replied, "Besides we're here."

"Oh Yay!" She squealed as she jumped out of the car.

Beck got out of the car, walked around, and grabbed Cat's hand pulling her until he came to an abrupt stop.

"Okay open your eyes in three, two, and one." He grinned as he untied her blindfold.

Cat opened her eyes and saw a smiling beck standing next to a very colorful cupcake shop.

"I know it's not much, but I figured it would be better than going home and doing homework."

"Oh no don't be silly, it's perfect! Oh Beck thank-you! I wouldn't rather be anywhere else." She gushed.

The two walked in and ordered red velvet cupcakes. They sat down and munched on the cupcakes.

"Oh this is so yummy." Cat remarked.

"Right; probably one of the best cupcakes I've ever had!" Beck agreed.

"Hey Beck, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why do people always look at me funny? Like where ever I go people are always looking at me. I think there might be something wrong with me."

"Cat it's because you're so amazingly different; you stand out. You always try to make others smile, you died you hair because red-velvet cupcakes were your favorite, and you make Mondays Fun-days!" He answered her with a dazzling smile, "there is nothing wrong with you; you're perfect."

The two then had a lovely afternoon eating cupcakes, laughing, and enjoying one another's company. Cat valentine had a Fun-day after all.

* * *

**Becks RV:**

Beck had dropped off Cat at her house and had just arrived home.

He enjoyed himself and was glad he spent the day with her. He smiled to himself as he started thinking about her.

Beck looked over at his calendar; noticing that there was a mistake on it. He grabbed the nearest black marker and walked towards it. He crossed out Monday and directly above it wrote Fun-day.

He flipped through every month making sure he made his new corrections. Once he was done and proud of his work he took out his phone and sent a text to Cat.

_Hey Cat thanks for today; it was great... Oh and I can't wait for next Fun-day! C: I think it's my new favorite day of the week._

**Authors note: **Yay another one shot haha I'm going to be writing a lot of these. Well I hope you like it and sorry for all the mistakes: I'm not very good at this writing stuff. Oh well what did you think did you like it, hate it, or think it was cute? Please Review. Any ideas for another one shot tell me. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
